1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a solvent reprocessing system, and more particularly, pertains to a solvent reprocessing system for a variety of solvents to high purity levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing on-site solvent reclamation/recycling units offer only single-stage distillation without submicron filtration or solvent drying capabilities. More complex systems are not offered in modular construction with integral secondary containment. No existing systems are designed specifically to reprocess solvents to SEMI specifications or higher quality standards.
The present invention provides a solvent reprocessing system which processes a solvent to a high purity level at an inhouse location.